


Star Stuff

by astrosminsung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I had emotions, IT'S GAY, M/M, also tadashi hates his freckles my baby, no homo turned to all the homo in like 0.3 seconds, this entire thing is basically kei internally screaming about how beautiful his best friend is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosminsung/pseuds/astrosminsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And we who embody the local eyes and ears and thought and feelings of the cosmos we've begun, at last, to wonder about our origins. Star stuff, contemplating the stars organized collection of 10 billion-billion-billion atoms contemplating the evolution of matter tracing that long path by which it arrived at conscious here on the planet earth and perhaps, throughout the cosmos."<br/>- Carl Sagan</p><p>"You are not IN the universe, you ARE the universe, an intrinsic part of it. Ultimately you are not a person, but a focal point where the universe is becoming conscious of itself. What an amazing miracle." - Eckhart Tolle</p><p>"We are one species. We are star stuff, harvesting light." - Carl Sagan</p><p>Or,</p><p>Yamaguchi hates his freckles and Kei dOESN'T UNDERSTAND BC THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL AND SO ARE YOU???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Stuff

Kei wasn’t sure when he awoke from his deep sleep, but now as he looked at the clock, it read 3:17am. He wasn’t sure when his mind had began to drift to the ball of warmth next to him, and he definitely wasn’t sure when his friend had ended up curled into his chest as Kei lay on his back. His face flushed with the lingering thought that if he just barely shifted, he could kiss the very tip of Tadashi’s nose. He stared down at his friend and watched as his chest rose and fell with slow, sleeping breaths, having given up sleep himself as he couldn’t get his mind off of the beautiful face Tadashi made as he slept. As he stared down at his friends sleeping face, his eyes drifted to the grouping of freckles that covered his cheeks and nose, thinning out as it began to spread across the rest of his face and then further down his neck to the rest of his body that was hidden beneath the fabric of a shirt that Kei had loaned him that was much too big on his smaller friend, yet /my god he looked amazing in that shirt/. The small grouping of freckles looks like a small universe, Kei thought. His eyes ghosted over every freckle as he tried to count all of them, he had gotten to 102 before his mind began to drift to other things. He thought about kissing every freckle, he imagined what it’d feel like to kiss the lips of his friend that somehow, no matter the weather, never seemed to be chapped. He imagined what Tadashi tasted like, probably of flowers, Kei thought. As he thought of leaving gentle kisses all along Tadashi’s cheeks, he absentmindedly buried his face in the soft faded brown hair, taking a deep breath filled with the familiar scent of his friend. After a few moments, Kei found his consciousness being tugged at by sleep, his eyes closing slowly as he let it take him away into a place of star filled dreams.

 

….

 

When Kei awoke the next morning, he got up, ever careful to not wake up his still sleeping friend, who had recently began to practically live at Kei’s house, seemingly never leaving, not that he disliked spending most of his time with his closest friend. After he got up, he went along in his normal morning routine, shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, lay in bed and read until Tadashi finally woke up.  
Kei sat down carefully on his bed, not wanting to wake Tadashi up before he awoke willingly. He opened his book and attempted to read, but after a few minutes found his eyes drifting away from the words on paper, to the face of his sleeping friend, a small blush beginning to make his cheeks feel warm. His eyes ran along every line and curve of his face, constantly drifting towards the stars that littered Tadashi’s skin. He noticed a small bundle of hair that had fallen across his face, watching it blow back slightly every time his friend exhaled. He closed his book and before he could stop himself, he found his fingers pressed gingerly against Tadashi’s cheek, his thumb brushing the small bundle of hair to the side. He ever so gently ran his fingers over every freckle that dotted his friend’s face, a small smile appearing on his lips. He had been so concentrated on the little dots of light brown that kissed Tadashi’s skin, that he hadn’t noticed his friend’s eyes open, and the blush that had made it’s way onto his cheeks. Though, he definitely noticed when his friend spoke.

“Tsukki… What’re you doing..?” The words were soft, almost seeming to be careful. No matter the softness, or familiarity of his closest friend’s voice, Kei’s heart still jumped into his throat as he quickly pulled his hand away and picked up his book, trying to hide the bright red blush that had spread across his cheeks behind the cover of his book.

“What do you mean?” He tried to even out his breathing, tried to make his voice sound less… love struck, but seemed to fail in his attempts.

“I mean… Why were you staring at me so funny..?” Kei felt his stomach twist as he heard the attempt at a joking tone turn sour, as his friend’s self-consciousness seemed to drown him.

“Oh, that… I was just observing.” He finally was able to even out his tone, his usual monotone voice gliding off his tongue.

Tadashi giggled, though Kei could hear how painfully forced it was, his heart beating quicker. “Observing..? What were you observing?” 

Kei so badly wanted to say he was observing his beauty, because that was the truth, but instead he said, “I was observing your freckles.” which technically, is still the truth. Tadashi’s freckles play a big part in his beauty, at least in Kei’s opinion. 

Even though his book was hiding his face, Kei could still see the nervous look on Tadashi’s face, and the self-conscious hand cover his cheeks, hiding Kei’s favorite bundle of stars.  
Kei’s eyebrows furrowed as he realized how uncomfortable Tadashi seemed to look, his features less soft and happy and more… hard and thinking too much.  
A silence that had made Kei’s heart beat harder in his chest was finally broken by a small voice that he couldn’t believe came from his normally very bubbly friend. 

“Why were you staring at my freckles..?” Kei could /feel/ the nerves in Tadashi’s voice, could hear how, almost sad, he seemed.

“Because I think they’re beautiful.” Kei said flatly, trying to slow his heart rate to a normal pace. 

“Well… You’re the only one who does.” Tadashi’s voice almost sounded bitter, angry, even. Kei dropped his book into his lap, dropping his usual emotionless expression and looked at Tadashi in utter confusion.

“What do you mean?” He dropped the emotionless front that he always had up and stopped trying to make his voice sound monotone and uncaring, as he stared at his friend.

“I mean that at least someone here thinks my freckles are beautiful. At least someone here doesn’t hate them with everything they have… At least someone here doesn’t wish they weren’t covered in little ugly brown dots.”

Kei couldn’t believe his ears as he listened to his friend talk about how much he hated his lovely little stars. He couldn’t believe how truly angry and upset Tadashi sounded. He couldn’t believe himself as he twisted around and took Tadashi’s cheeks in his hands and made him look up at him, a look of fear flashing across his friend’s soft features.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, your freckles are absolutely beautiful. Your freckles are perfect and you’re perfect and I love you. This bundle on your cheeks is like their own little universe, every individual one is like a little star. Your body is covered in so many beautiful constellations and patterns and if I had the time, I would trace out every single one and show you how beautiful they all are in their own little way. Yamaguchi Tadashi, you are made of beautiful star stuff, please don’t forget that.” 

“Tsukki…” A small smile appeared on Tadashi’s lips as he stared up at his friend, a glint of happiness in his eyes. “Did you just say that you love me?” /Of course/ he caught onto the confession that Kei had hoped would be buried under the rest of his speech. He averted his eyes away from the almost hopeful expression on his friend’s face, trying to come up with an excuse but found none. 

“And if I did, what would you do?” He replied slowly, glancing back at the truly adorable boy beside him.

“Well, if you did, I’d have to tell you,” Tadashi took one of Kei’s hands in his own and gently tugged on it, pulling him down so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. “that I love you too.” After hearing that, whatever self-control Kei might’ve had was thrown out the window as he quickly closed the small space between their lips. As they kissed, they were both engulfed in each other’s familiar smells, and strange yet fitting tastes. Tadashi always smelled of chocolate, dish soap and sunshine, and now Kei knows that he tasted of hot coco and flowers. Kei would never know, but he always smelled like hand sanitizer and soap, and tasted of sour candy and apples.  
The kiss lasted awhile longer until they both had to pull away, breaths coming in short gasps as the both of them began to register what had just happened.

“I love you and all of your stars…” Kei said quietly, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence that hovered around them.

“I love you too, Tsukki.” Tadashi said with a wide smile spread across his face, and Kei felt his heart explode from the shear amount of love he felt for his, now more than, friend.


End file.
